Imaging systems are currently being developed for a multitude of vision system applications. In order for the vision systems to function, high resolution, low light images may be needed with significant dynamic range to support the image processing used within these vision systems. These requirements may be challenging given current imaging sensors. Additionally, many of the vision systems may be planned to be embedded in a host of solutions in which the cost of the imaging sensors cannot be exorbitant for many solutions to be commercially viable.